Sybil
* Buck * Artist * Businessman * Sarah Nelson (Indirectly) |cause of death = * Jumped off a cliff (Suicide) * Incinerated (2nd time) |killed by = * Herself * Arcadius (2nd time) |height = *5'6" (Feet) *1.68 (Meters) |hair color = *Black |eye color = *Dark Brown |actor = *Nathalie Kelley * Unknown (Voice of Yvette and Unknown 1882 Female) * Nina Dobrev (Voice of Elena/Hallucination) * Sydney Wease (Flashback) |episode count = *12 |first =* Gods and Monsters |last =* What Are You? (Flashback)}} Sybil, initially known as the Armory's Monster, was first introduced in the season finale of the seventh season and was the main antagonist of the eighth season of . Though after her release and through clues left by Enzo, Bonnie was able to deduce that the creature is actually a Siren, as it corrupts and enslaves those that cross its path, feeding off of the darkness in a person's soul as well as devouring their flesh for sustenance. Sybil states that she is tasked with harvesting evil souls, and has enslaved Damon and Enzo to assist her. She has a connection to a mystical symbol and weapon thought to originate from Hell. Sybil also revealed that she is the younger adoptive sister of a second Siren named Seline. Early History 750 B.C. Sometime before 750 B.C, Sybil, in her young teens, was discovered to be a Psychic, which led to her being forcibly taken from her parents and home by villagers, who had long ago banished any psychic from their land. She was subsequently thrown into the sea, where she washed ashore a nearby isolated island where she found herself exiled. She did not know at the time that it was the same island in which the first Psychic, Arcadius, lived and was ultimately burned at the stake as a result of his powers. On this island, Sybil met a girl, Seline, whom she referred to as "the island girl," and they both discovered that they shared the same psychic abilities. Seline, the older of the two girls and more experienced in her powers, taught the young Sybil to use her voice in conjunction with her psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline, knowing that Sybil would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing both girls to become cannibals: one willingly, and one unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her adoptive sister about the vile deeds of which she had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline found her dying in the rocks and was so distraught by the impending death of her sister (and the role she played in her suicide) that she plead with God to save her. However, instead of God appearing behind her, it was the spirit of Arcadius, who offered Seline and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on behalf of them both, and Arcadius, who knew Sybil had died, read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Sybil and Seline became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) Sirens, Cade's servants, who he had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the Siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh of the wicked, regardless of how small their sins are, in order to maintain their youth and life, while the souls of their victims would be sucked into Arcadius' own realm, Hell. What Sybil did with her immortal life in the years between their transformation and their capture in the late 18th century remains a mystery. 1790 At some point prior to this date, both Sybil and Seline came to Mystic Falls searching for souls. There, the witches took exception. They befriended the local metal smith, Ethan Maxwell, and discovered that the witches spelled one of his metal works. Seline sirens Ethan to corrupt the bell's magic with the addition of the Staff of Arcadius and has him ring the bell twelve times. The witches come together and save the community at the cost of their lives, to which she claims to have witnessed. Sometime later, they are lured through the tunnels under Mystic Falls into the armory by Ethan and Beatrice Bennett. Beatrice entraps them with magic, though unfortunately, Ethan starved to death after being trapped in the secret room after being sirened to kill Beatrice. The Staff of Arcadius was removed from the bell and sent to the Armory for safekeeping. Once there, the sirens were held captive together for almost a century. 1882 Dalton St. John was somehow able to open the vault and went inside of it, accompanied with some of his Armory colleagues. Once there, he began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Shortly afterward, both he and his coworkers found that their lamps were quickly snuffed out, leaving Dalton vulnerable to attack from Sybil. Though Dalton and his coworkers were able to escape, Sybil still managed to burn out his humanity, causing Dalton to become a remorseless killer who wasted no time murdering his friends. Seline, who had been locked in the vault with her sister for nine decades, took advantage of the chaos and escaped the vault, leaving Sybil behind. At some point afterward, Sybil was resealed into the vault with magic and remained that way until 2017. 2013 Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where Sybil was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by Sybil in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, she uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great and that at first, it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow Armory members. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to collect more bodies for her to feed off of. Damon mentions that the darker they are the better. After Stefan and Bonnie find her recent mind control victims, Damon is seen responding to something that she says in his mind; that she isn't ready for Stefan yet, and that he needs to leave. Stefan and Bonnie leave, and Sybil is presumably pleased by this. After Damon and Enzo capture a killer and feed it to her in the pool of blood, the blood starts to bubble, the sound of singing can be heard, and Sybil rises from the blood and shows her face for the very first time. In Today Will Be Different, Sybil has replenished herself and is first seen in a pool awaiting her next victim to be prepared for "harvesting". Sybil reveals she has been using the Internet to discover that prey that is killed calmly is exposed to less adrenaline and is thereby more delicious. With this knowledge, she psionically calms the businessman with she siren call, but after Damon tells her they have been feeding her 'fear' all along, Sybil admits it tastes great and allows the man to drown in pain and fear. Later, attempting to figure him out, Sybil reveals she has been unable to infiltrate Enzo's mind since the day she abducted him with Damon and tries to break in again, only to be repelled by him, all she gets is a name: Sarah Nelson. Under the pretense that Sarah is someone he really cares for, Sybil orders the deaths of all Sarah Nelsons as she was unable to see her face. She believes that will allow her to give Enzo an incentive to turn off his emotions and instructs them both to hunt Sarah Nelson. Elsewhere, Caroline and Bonnie discover that Sarah Nelsons are being murdered to which Stefan reveals that is was a clue specifically from Enzo to him and that she is his niece who goes by her adoption name "Nelson" instead of Salvatore. The three heroes then travel to Sarah's rental apartment only to discover that Enzo is already, but secretly, trying to save her. Damon (who was earlier vervained by Sarah and Enzo) appears and attempts to kill Sarah only for Stefan to remind him of Elena and absolve him of his guilt and "sin" of killing Sarah by finally revealing her secret origins as Zach Salvatore's baby. Damon releases her only for Sybil to appear at the door and stab her. Stefan snaps her neck and attempts to feed Sarah his blood, but Sybil rises almost immediately and telepathically prohibits him from healing Sarah while she simultaneously infiltrates Damon's mind to discover what he has been keeping hidden from her. Sybil then erases Elena's memory from his mind and reprogrammed him to see her instead in that key moment of their first meeting. Sybil does this all under five seconds of real-world time and Damon lets Sarah die, much to Stefan's heartbreak. Soon there after, Damon, who is further enthralled by her mind control (due to the altered memory), helps her uses her abilities on Enzo. By nearly ripping out his heart, Enzo's focus and attention to repel her invasion is overcome by her mind control, and she discovers the existence of Enzo's true mental and emotional anchor: Bonnie Bennett. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, she is seen in Damon's memory of Wickery Bridge and Elena's parents dying. She asks him if he knew her, which he answers no, and she tells him he never will. In the hotel room, Sybil is trying to get Enzo to turn off his humanity as she has big plans. She says she doesn't want to blemish her record of controlling men, and Damon states Enzo is a tough one with his time in a cage and his gaining tolerance for torture. She tells them she'll be move to "Plan B" then, which means Bonnie Bennett. Enzo states she means nothing and Sybil then asks Damon to kill her, which he says "sure". After Damon is impaled by Caroline, Sybil notices that Damon is keeping his and Bonnie's relationship from her, and she begins to see his memories of them. She then replaces his memory of him and Bonnie on The Other Side with herself, and says they have work to do. She then appears at the Salvatore Boarding House and confronts both Caroline and Bonnie. She asks what is it that makes Bonnie so special and that she wants to have a little heart to heart, and that she can make her but would be excruciatingly painful. After Caroline tells Sybil that Bonnie is fiercely loyal and would do anything for the people she loves, Sybil decides that Bonnie gets to choose one of them, and the one who dies will live in an eternity of darkness and pain. She tells them that in 12 minutes, Damon and Enzo will fight to the death as Bonnie won't choose who gets to live. The three soon get in Bonnie's car and heads towards the two men before they begin to fight. With five minutes remaining, Sybil mocks Bonnie that she doesn't have magic, but she has the power to choose with lives and where the other goes. She asks Caroline's opinion and grabs her head, looking in her mind. She notes that Stefan won't allow his brother to die and that nobody is choosing Enzo, and Bonnie tells her "no" when she asks if she is just going to allow Enzo to die. She then slams on the brakes, allowing Sybil to go flying through the front windshield. As the two girls drive off, Sybil sirens an incoming driver. When Bonnie chooses Enzo, Sybil tells her she chose wrong and that she'll have Damon kill her. She says as Damon kills Bonnie, she'll kill Enzo, unless Enzo turns off his switch and pledge loyalty to her. When he turns it off, Sybil begins to count down the time for when Damon will kill Bonnie, but before he can, Alaric hits him with his car. Alaric uses the tuning fork against her, causing her double down in pain. Caroline then knocks Sybil out as she is yelling in pain. She then begins to alter Damon's memory of his and Bonnie's time together while he's driving, she tells him he still has too many attachments and people who think he can be saved. When Damon confronts Tyler Lockwood on a road, it's shown that Sybil is continuing to influence him, and he kills Tyler. In An Eternity of Misery, she is visited by Stefan and Alaric in the Armory's holding cell. When Stefan asks how to save his brother, Sybil says that the answer is a story and she begins telling it to them both. She also reveals that there are two sirens and she'll tell Stefan soon enough. She asks Stefan if the story sounds similar with one good sibling and the other evil, and that the parallels between the two girls and the Salvatore brothers are the pretty much the same. She says the test is which girl is Stefan. When Stefan tells her they don't have to be enemies since he and Damon aren't part of the Armory, Sybil tells him that he sounds exactly like the "Village Girl". When he tells her that Damon is his brother and everything's been forgiven from the past, she tells him that he's overestimated his bling while she underestimated hers. After Georgie stabs him with a syringe, Sybil gets in his head and says that her boss thinks that he's worthy of hearing the whole story. She tells she and her sister lived as cannibals and realizes that Sybil is the village girl. She asks once more which siren is he and she continues with the story. She then says he'll see her in the memory when she confronted her and it's revealed to be Seline. He tells her to get out of his head and she says he was assuming she would let him remember the story since her boss ordered him not to. She then erases this knowledge of Seline and asks him questions if he remembers, and he doesn't. She asks him again if he is the village girl or the island girl, and he answers he is both. She then tells him he is worthy and ready for the truth. She continues with the story and how she threw herself off the cliff, and that her sister had made a deal with Cade. She tells him that Cade is their master and that they send the souls of the wicked to Hell while they keep their youth. She tells him he's the answer to save his brother, which is to kill Cade. She says Cade created a psychic blast so powerful it created a dimension and that it's where Cade awaits for Stefan. She tells him no matter what kind of atonement he's been trying, the lives he killed are stained and he'll be sent to Hell just like Damon. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, while still in the holding cell, Sybil spends her time doing Savasana, which promotes physical and emotional well-being. Alaric uses the tuning fork and tells her it's for Tyler, but she explains to him that was more Damon and all she did was suggest that he whatever he could do sever his remaining ties. He then tells her that he set up an intercom system and the noise from the fork will haunt her many hours. Sometime later, she is met with Damon's surprise appearance and is met with questions as to why he still has free will and yet he's still her servant. She says it sounds like he has regrets and is upset that he upset his friends. She says that he probably felt a flash of pain when he killed Tyler and it made him feel bad. She tells him she wants him and to go ahead and turn his humanity back on, and live his life. She says he might find some small pockets of happiness, but death will deliver him to Cade. Later, Sybil uses her siren call to produce a high frequency to shatter the glass of her cell, which she succeeds at, and takes the tuning fork with her while escaping. She meets Damon at the Salvatore Crypt and thanks him. He tells her he's done feeling and she's happy to hear this as they have things to do. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, she walks in the Oakwood Diner with Damon and meets her sister face to face. Sybil tells Damon that Seline left her to rot in the Vault, but Seline tells her she almost found a free way to free not just her, but from everything, then she escaped. When Damon questions why Seline needs Josie and Lizzie, Sybil tells him that she wants to offer them to Cade. While at the diner, she enters Enzo's subconscious and proceeds to torture him as punishment for escaping her. She hears Damon's phone go off and asks what an AMBER alert is, and responds that Seline has a lot of work to do as Seline uses her call to control the diner patrons. As Seline tells Damon her plan for the twins and an escape from Hell with her sister, Sybil states that hit a a roadblock as police officers are out looking for the girls. As the officer looks through the car, Sybil is hidden with Lizzie as Seline uses her call. Lizzie wakes up and says she doesn't want to sleep anymore, grabbing Sybil's hand and siphoning it, breaking the mental control in the process. When the officer sees this, Sybil attacks him with her siphoned hand with her claws protruding out at the tips. The group arrives at the White Cedar Motel and when Damon asks what is needed to summon Cade, and while Seline won't tell him, Sybil says he needs a body of water and a couple of human bodies. Sybil warns Damon that if Cade feels used or disrespected, there might be severe repercussions. He tells her he's going to need her help in the deal he has in mind, and she tells him to go on. She appears in Enzo's subconscious again as this happens and tells him he's dying. Stefan then shows up and Sybil tells him that she and Damon have a deal he can't refuse, and that he should come alone, and she'll let Enzo live. Seline starts the chant to summon Cade and Sybil then says that Stefan is at the motel. She is revealed to have sirened the motel residents into going after Stefan and that Cade likes dark, vulnerable people. While Seline continues her call, Sybil insults her and Cade appears. She thinks that Cade isn't interested, but he reveals that he's intrigued. When Seline asks if they have a deal, Sybil proposes she can offer him a better one, which involves Stefan and Damon. It is then revealed that Cade took Sybil's deal and that Seline has a karmic debt to pay. Sybil reveals she cut her out of the agreement and that while she's free, she stays immortal with her powers. Seline asks her what she's up to and Sybil replies with that the game's not over yet. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, she accompanies Damon to the Christmas dinner at the Salvatore House. She bluntly tells Stefan that she doesn't need the shade from him and that a simply thank you would suffice since she saved the twins from a life of serving Cade, which Caroline thanks her for. While Caroline is in the kitchen, Sybil offers to help with the turkey. She asks Caroline a few questions and Caroline makes idle chit chat to find out some information from her. While doing the ornaments, Matt and his father, Peter, arrive and Sybil exclaims that they've been waiting for them. After Damon gets Peter to spill why he really left Mystic Falls, Sybil confronts Peter and asks him a certain item that she needs. She probes him and when she asks again, Enzo uses the tuning fork against her, causing her to affected by it. After the dinner, she and Damon walk around Mystic Falls and she comments about his heart. She asks if her is Christmas present is in his jacket and he pulls it out. She opens the box to reveal that it's Elena's previous necklace. He places it around her neck and before she can kiss him, he rips her heart out, taking the necklace with him and puts her heart on the bench. In We Have History Together, it is revealed that Sybil has influenced her way into the high school and the students. When Caroline inches closer to her in the classroom, she tells her that none of the students will make it to their next class. She reveals to Caroline that she was the one that told her boss to send her to the high school for an assignment. She asks her to take a seat and tells Caroline that she's going to teach her history. She asks who can tell her when Mystic Falls officially became a town and asks Caroline if she remembers. Caroline tells her and Sybil tells her it's wrong as there were a group of people who there before them and that were burned to death because of what they were. Caroline she realizes she is talking about the 100 witches who were burned at the stake and that they'll be going on a field trip. When Caroline speeds over and grabs her by the throat, a student collapses on the floor. Sybil tells her she shut his mind down and her blood won't work. She tells the student to get up and tells Caroline to consider it a warning. She says any deaths today will be her fault and will go on her scoreboard for Hell. They arrive at the abandoned cottage and Sybil remarks that it has gone downhill since 1790. Caroline asks her if she was responsible for the deaths and Sybil tells her she and Seline had come into town and threw a little wrinkle into the local metalsmith's plan who was making a bell for the witches. Caroline then realizes that the students are preparing themselves for a funeral pyre. She tells Caroline that the bell is a replica and the real one was threw over the Wickery Bridge in 1992 by Peter. The students begin tying each other to the pyres and Sybil tells Caroline that she's not going to release them until she brings her the bell. While Caroline is talking to Matt and he tells her it's in the garage, Sybil tells Matt that if he tries to stop her from helping, she'll send a psychic command to the students and they die, regardless if he tries to interfere. While going through the garage, they notice a note and a cabinet missing. Caroline reads the note and realizes why Seline kept organizing her house, as Seline had taken it. Sybil then utilizes her psychic link to Violet and while she does this, Peter and Matt have already freed most of the students. Sybil is outraged and throws things in Caroline's garage. Before Caroline can do anything else, she asks her if she's sure her children aren't still linked to her. She then tells her she seems so rational when it comes her daughters' safety, but not seeing she could be putting their lives in danger when she marries Stefan with his Ripper phases. In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, while Stefan and Damon are doing a murder spree, Sybil calls Damon and asks him to deliver her the striker that he got from Peter. When Damon agrees to deliver it, she tells him she'll text him the details. At the Founder's Hall, Sybil arrives and tells Caroline that she'll make sure that the brothers behave as long as she gets what she wants. When Damon perplexes her, she enters his mind and tells him that she doesn't know what's going on with his subconscious, but he needs to get a grip. He then speeds over where she is and smashes her head into the glass mirror, leaving her gasping and asks how he did that as he forced her out of his mind. Sybil then goes to Stefan and tells him that Damon's been resisting her influence. He tells her that the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is where Damon and Elena started to fall in love more, but she tells him she thought she erased Elena's influence on him. She asks how they can win him back, and he tells her that they remind him of what really happened at the pageant. When Stefan rips the chain from the talisman and throws it on the floor, Sybil walks down the staircase in a blue dress and asks Stefan to dance. Sybil starts mocking Damon about him facing his humanity and tells him that fighting it is useless. She told him to give in and give her what she wants, to which he tells her that he hid the striker upstairs. While upstairs, Damon asks her while she was in his subconscious if she ever took the time to understand Elena and her capacity for forgiveness. She tells him he's slipping again and he tells her there's not enough room in his head for both of them, and he bashes the side of her skull with the striker, temporarily killing her. After the pageant, he begins chaining her to a wall and comes back alive. She threatens him on what she'll do to him when she breaks free and that he wouldn't know where to start if he got in her head. He tells her on the contrary that he knows plenty and insults her. He manages to make her cry and asks if he gets a prize for it, and she then replies if he wants a prize, then he'll get his humanity back. She tells him that the thing inside is head that he has to fear his not her, but himself. Then, all of his memories starts flooding back with a rush of emotions and she tells him that they'll crush him, while all this consumes Damon with overwhelming guilt. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Sybil offers her help with Damon to Caroline and Bonnie, but she wants something in return, the bell. She then puts her hands on Damon's head and lets both Caroline and Bonnie into his subconscious. After getting kicked out, Sybil tells them they'll have to search for him. After Caroline is finished with Damon's version of Liz, Sybil reveals that Bonnie is thinking about giving the cure to Enzo. Stefan comes to the house and tells them to fix Damon since Cade wants more souls to be sent to Hell. Sybil eventually learns Stefan betrayed her deal for Seline's. After the bell rung 11 times, she and Seline are at a diner trying to fix their relationship, but end up arguing. Cade walks in, leaving them surprised and shocked, and he reveals he could make a visit despite the bell ringing only 11 times. When they try to bargain with him, he sets them on fire, killing both Sybil and Seline. In What Are You?, she is seen in a flashback that shows she sirened Ethan Maxwell that involved the bell. She and Seline are seen again and they both siren Ethan to kill Beatrice, but in the end, he is trapped in the room and the two sirens are entrapped with a spell because of Beatrice. Personality |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil was once an innocent girl exiled from her village for possessing psychic abilities. She was a kind person who felt guilt when she found out that the food that Seline was "hunting" was human flesh from Sailors that had been lured to the island by her adoptive sister. Horrified in having partaken in cannibalism, Sybil tried to commit suicide as she told her sister that she would rather die than be part of any more murder. Sybil was turned against her will into a Siren by Arcadius with the consent of Seline. |-|Siren= Despite her sympathetic origins Sybil has shown a cruel, sadistic, jealous and seductive personality. She uses men to feed her and harvest the souls of the evil men she feeds off from. She shows no care to her servants' other relationships, as she wants them dead, for example Damon's distant relative, Sarah, and Bonnie, for whom he is close friends with. She even had Dalton kill his own colleagues in a brutal and sadistic manner. She uses the voices of her victims' loved ones to satisfy her own needs, much like what she did with Alex, using her sister Yvette's voice, to make it sound like she was still alive and to get her out of the Armory's vault. She seduces her victims or servants, corrupting them and as as said above, feed on their souls and bodies. She has shown a sense of humor, but it's morbid, playful and taunting than usual humor displayed by others. She has shown a love for men in general, much like her species description, as she commented about the gladiators and how "hot" it was when they fought each other. While her sister Seline was initially much more darker than her and even manipulated Sybil, over the centuries, Sybil became much more malevolent and still holds a grudge against her sister for both turning her into Siren and abandoning her in the vault. Despite her anger at becoming a Siren, Sybil seems to have embraced her nature as she made a side deal with Cade to keep her powers and immortality, and has promised Seline that her plan has only just began Physical Appearance Sybil is a beautiful woman with a slender body, medium-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. She has strong facial features and an olive skin tone. In her creature state, Sybil's skin is dark green and her nails turn to black claws, while her fingers elongate. Relationships *Sybil and Seline (Adoptive Sisters/Former Allies/Enemies) *Sybil and Damon (Former Allies/Former Partners in Crime) *Sybil and Enzo (Former Allies/Enemies/Former Partners in Crime) *Sybil and Bonnie (Enemies) *Sybil and Stefan (Enemies) *Sybil and Caroline (Enemies) *Sybil and Arcadius (Former Allies) Powers and Abilities |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/psychic. She demonstrated these abilities when she was very young. Her sister Seline told her how to use and increase her telepathic powers. |-|Siren= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. Despite all her abilities, Sybil used mostly telepathy to get whatever she wants. She controlled the mind of Damon and Enzo even when she was already capable to kill again. Weaknesses |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a human/psychic. |-|Siren= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a Siren. Servants *Damon Salvatore *Enzo St. John *Dalton St. John (Formerly) Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Unseen/Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''What Are You?'' (Flashback) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sybil' came from a Greek origin and means "prophetess".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Sybil Trivia *Sybil was magically imprisoned within the Armory for a total of three times, each by a different Bennett witch. **She was first trapped within the Armory's vault by Beatrice Bennett in 1790, after she caused the destruction of her coven. The spell used was not a conventional boundary spell, like those that followed, and was an Illusionary Manifestation Spell to deprive the senses of what is real and fake. **She was sealed within the vault, for a second time, by Lucy Bennett in 2013, at Virginia's request with the Bennett Sealing spell. **She was sealed again for a third time within the Armory itself by Bonnie Bennett in 2017, moments after she had unsealed its vault, with the same spell her cousin used previously. *Sybil has many similarities with Silas: **Both are immortal beings (Silas was a truly immortal man, and Sirens are told to be unkillable, however it was revealed the reason why Sirens were "unkillable" was because Cade kept bringing them back). **Both are thousands of years old. **Both were imprisoned by a Bennett witch in their cave cells. **Both have an ability to create illusions and control people's minds. **Both were rumored to bring about hell on earth and the end of the world. **Virginia attacked Bonnie when she learned about the possibility of the vault being opened just like Kol tried to kill Jeremy when he learned about the possibility of Silas being free. *Sybil's creature form is CGI.http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-finale-damon-enzo-steroline-creature/ *Casting for the character was done under the name Sybil for which Nathalie Kelley got the part. The casting call read, "an immortal who uses her immeasurable power and influence to control other people, manipulating them into twisted games and tests for her own amusement and glorification." *Sybil's mind control powers seem to have changed since the last season as Virginia states that the monster simply takes away her victims' humanity and empathy, which is showcased when Damon and Enzo were killing people contently at the end of Season Seven. This season, however, Damon states he had flipped his humanity switch, with Enzo holding onto some of his own humanity, as he subtly warned Bonnie and Stefan to leave. And in contrast to their happy emotional states in the last season, neither Damon nor Enzo is happy with having to kill people, with Damon subconsciously using his memory of Elena to keep himself going. *With the destruction of Hell, it is possible that Sybil either went to The Bright World or a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Armory2.PNG Armory1.png 801-108~Damon~Enzo.png 801-110~Damon~Enzo-Sybil.png 802-015~Enzo-Sybil.png 802-071~Stefan-Sybil~Sarah.png 802-073-Stefan-Sybil.png 802-076-Stefan~Damon-Sybil-Sarah.png 802-077~Damon-Sybil.png 802-078-Damon-Sybil.png 802-081~Elena-Damon-Sybil.png 802-082-Damon-Sybil.png 802-083~Damon-Sybil.png 802-088-Stefan-Damon-Sybil.png 802-089~Stefan-Sybil.png 802-101-Damon-Sybil.png 802-103-Enzo-Sybil.png 802-105-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-005-Damon-Sybil.png 803-007~Enzo-Sybil.png 803-010-Damon-Sybil.png 803-024-Damon-Sybil.png 803-036-Sybil.png 803-044-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-045~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-052-Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 803-053~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-054~Bonnie-Caroline~Sybil.png 803-058~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-062-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-075-Sybil.png 803-087-Sybil.png 803-093-Damon~Bonnie-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-100-Stefan-Bonnie-Sybil.png 803-110-Sybil.png 803-113~Damon-Sybil.png 803-118-Sybil.png Sybil-S8.png 804-001-Sybil~Seline.png 804-006-Sybil-Seline.png 804-007-Sybil~Seline.png 804-023~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-024-Stefan-Alaric-Sybil.png 804-025-Sybil.png 804-027-Sybil~Seline.png 804-029~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-033~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-046~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-047-Sybil~Seline.png 804-049-Sybil-Seline.png 804-050-Sybil~Seline.png 804-053~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-067-Sybil~Seline.png 804-068-Stefan-Sybil.png 804-069-Georgie-Sybil.png 804-070~Georgie-Sybil.png 804-073~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-074~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-083~Stefan-Sybil~Seline.png 804-095~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-096-Sybil~Seline.png 804-100-Sybil~Seline~Cade.png 804-103~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-106~Stefan-Sybil.png 805-021~Alaric-Sybil.png 805-022-Alaric~Sybil.png 805-042~Damon-Sybil.png 805-044~Damon-Sybil.png 805-091-Sybil.png 805-106~Damon-Sybil.png 805-107-Damon-Sybil.png Sybil-806.jpg 806-004-Damon-Sybil.png 806-015-Sybil~Seline.png 806-021~Enzo-Sybil.png 806-025-Damon-Sybil~Seline.png 806-032~Damon-Sybil~Seline.png 806-038-Sybil.png 806-042~Damon-Sybil~Seline.png 806-047~Damon-Sybil.png 806-049-Sybil.png 806-052~Enzo-Sybil.png 806-054~Stefan-Sybil.png 806-064-Damon-Sybil-Seline-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-066~Damon-Sybil.png 806-076-Sybil~Cade.png 806-094-Sybil~Seline.png 807-009-Damon~Alaric-Sybil.png 807-017-Sybil.png 807-025~Caroline-Sybil.png 807-037-Sybil.png 807-044-Sybil.png 807-054-Sybil.png 807-065-Sybil.png 807-092-Sybil.png 807-098-Sybil.png 807-104-Sybil~Peter.png 807-113~Damon-Sybil.png 807-115-Damon-Sybil.png 808-018~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-042-Sybil.png 808-043-Caroline-Sybil.png 808-050~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-062-Caroline~Matt-Sybil-Abandoned_Cottage.png 808-063~Caroline~Matt-Sybil.png 808-083~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-100~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-102~Caroline-Sybil.png 809-005~Damon-Sybil.png 809-007-Sybil.png 809-025~Caroline-Sybil.png 809-028~Damon-Sybil.png 809-030~Damon-Sybil.png 809-035~Sybil-Violet.png 809-048~Stefan-Sybil.png 809-050-Sybil.png 809-062-Sybil.png 809-068~Stefan-Sybil.png 809-072~Damon-Sybil.png 809-073-Damon-Sybil.png 809-080~Damon-Sybil.png 809-081-Damon-Sybil.png 809-083-Damon-Sybil.png 809-115~Damon-Sybil.png 809-117~Damon-Sybil.png 809-118-Damon-Sybil.png 809-119~Damon-Sybil.png 810-015~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-018~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-024~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 810-032~Stefan-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 810-037~Stefan-Sybil.png 810-065-Sybil.png 810-089~Stefan-Sybil.png 810-101-Sybil.png 810-123-Sybil~Seline.png 810-126-Sybil~Seline~Cade.png 812-054-Sybil-Ethan-Beatrice-Abandoned_Cottage.png 812-055-Sybil~Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-061-Sybil~Ethan.png 812-064-Sybil-Seline-Ethan.png 812-066-Sybil~Ethan.png 812-089-Sybil-Seline~Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-091-Sybil~Ethan.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics Category:Sirens Category:Deceased